JJL Chapter 18
|next = }} , originally trouble with the curve in the UJ release, is the eighteenth chapter of JoJolion and the eight hundred sixty-fifth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary The chapter begins with Josuke thinking about the previous events; his double identity and the need to question Norisuke. When he sits at the table for a normal breakfast, he sees Hato come in a swimsuit, and later Daiya and Norisuke. After hugging Josuke, Daiya explains that the reason the family is wearing swimsuits to breakfast, is due to having missed their flight to Hawaii. After a short argument between Joshu and the rest of the family, Josuke asks Norisuke for a phone and permission to go to school. Norisuke agrees, but orders Joshu to escort him. Shortly after Norisuke drops them off, Joshu threatens Josuke about his relationship with Yasuho. Josuke has trouble understanding Joshu's foolish nature, but he questions to himself whether or not he may be a Stand user. Joshu decides to test Josuke's intelligence using a math problem, to which Josuke solves with ease. Joshu suggests that since Josuke is obviously not at a Middle School level, that he travel to Hasekura High School down the road. This is different than Joshu's high school in S City, but he asks Josuke for a favor to help him handle some thugs that had robbed him before going down the road to Hasekura. After a short conversation, Josuke and Joshu travel to down the street known as Shakedown Road. On the way, Joshu spots a gang hanging around nearby, and asks Josuke to help him get a picture of them committing a theft, in order to provide evidence to the police. A little girl begins to cry nearby and a woman walks up and starts interrogating Joshu. Joshu realizes that he had accidentally stepped on the woman's child's toy. Joshu attempts to apologize, but the woman begins loudly questioning Joshu's upbringing, causing a scene, which gathers the attention of others nearby. Joshu is forced to pay the woman for the damaged toy, and him and Josuke try to escape. Suddenly, an old man nearby asks Josuke why he has blood on his elbow, but reveals later on that Josuke had actually rammed himself into a nearby pet shop window, and killed a turtle in a tank. Josuke is confused, but the old man demands compensation. Joshu had captured the entire thing on his camera phone, and watches the footage, revealing that Josuke had somehow instantly gone from his location meters away from the window, broke it, and returned to his original spot just as fast. He notices that the leaves under Josuke's feet seem to be acting strange as well. He decides to keep what he saw on his phone hidden from Josuke, the latter still confused as to how he accidentally killed the turtle. Appearances |Av3=KyoAv.png|Name3=Kyo Nijimura |Av4=NorisukeAv.png|Name4=Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av5=HatoAv.png|Name5=Hato Higashikata |Av6=DaiyaAv.png|Name6=Daiya Higashikata |Av7=JoshuAv.png|Name7=Joshu Higashikata |Av8=YasuhoAv.png|Name8=Yasuho Hirose|Status8= |Av9=Shop owner.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Shakedown Road Veteran|SName9=Shakedown Road Veteran|Status9= |Av10=Thugs.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Three Drug Dealer Thugs|SName10=Three Drug Dealer Thugs|Status10= |Av11=Extortive mother and child.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Extortive Mother and Child|SName11=Extortive Mother and Child|Status11= }} |Av2=KQ8Av.png|Name2=Killer Queen (JoJolion)|SName2=Killer Queen|Status2= |Av3=LesFeuliesAv.png|Name3=Les Feuilles|Status3= }} Trivia *The original title of the chapter is a reference to the movie, . The movie stars , one of Araki's favorite actors. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters